


Prompt 19: Wreck

by ArticNight



Series: *100 prompts* [19]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Harley isn't crazy, prompt, wreck - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 03:12:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4003657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArticNight/pseuds/ArticNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You'd think watching a building fall on your boyfriend for the sixth time would have made it less scary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt 19: Wreck

**Author's Note:**

> I'm curious what people think about this one.

Hartley felt his heart stop as he watched, frozen in place. The entire building had collapsed. All thirty stories just fell straight downwards as the structural support finally gave up from the strain. Barry had been in there. More specifically the hero had been beaten into the basement of the large building. Cisco was trying to contact the speedster but there was only silence. Caitlin was monitoring for Barry’s vitals but she was having no luck finding anything either. Hartley felt himself go cold as he watched the news. Vaguely he was aware of hands guiding him to a chair and being asked questions but it all sounded muffled. Barry was there. Had he gotten out of the building in time? Was he injured? Was he even alive? Hartley wasn’t sure how long he was there in a haze but a slap snapped him out of it. Caitlin was crouched in front of him. Iris and Cisco were watching him with worry.

“Detective West and Detective Thawne found him.” Caitlin informed, “He’s alive.” Relief filled Hartley at that. Barry was alive. He was going to be okay.

“Caitlin!” Joe shouted. Hartley’s eyes were solely focused on one person. The red clad young man who was being held up on either side. His legs were basically useless when keeping himself up. The suit was torn as blood dripped down. The mask was off showing a pretty bruised up face, a small dribble of crimson coming from his mouth. At once Caitlin and Cisco were rushing forward to start running tests on Barry as he was placed on the bed. Iris stayed besides Hartley, gripping his hands tightly. Vaguely Hartley remembered that she hasn’t seen Barry in such state before. The two stood as silent comfort until they were informed that Barry was fine. Hartley waited until the others left before going in. The smile he was given caused his heart to clench. Without a thought Hartley ran forward, eyesight blurring. His hands found Barry’s face, pulling him close to press their foreheads together. Forcing his breathing to even out Hartley just listened. The soft breath of air, the beeping of machines, the steady heartbeat and even the slight hum of electricity that Barry always had about him.

“Don’t ever scare me like that again. I was so scared that you… that you…” A bandaged hand brushed his cheek, wiping away the tears that slid past his eyes.

“I will never leave you Hartley.” Barry promised.

~  
A small group of people stood watching the scene from the other side of a one way mirror. Eddie had his arms wrapped around Iris as Cisco and Caitlin stood next to each other for their own comfort. Joe had his hands in his pockets. Everyone turned as footsteps caught their attentions. A young blonde haired woman came to them.

“I’m sorry to say that Mr. Rathaway hasn’t made any recovery. I can’t say for sure if he ever will. Witnessing a death of a loved one like that… I just need you all to understand that there is a very huge possibility that he won’t be okay.” She informed.

“We understand, thank you Dr. Quinzel.” Joe spoke. 

“Thank you for taking him Harley.” Caitlin spoke up this time. With a sad smile Harley pulled Caitlin into a comforting hug.

“Anything for an old friend. I need to check on my other patients, stay as long as you need and I promise to tell you if anything changes.” They each nodded then turned back, a deep sadness reflected in their eyes. Inside Hartley sat with a dazed look and a smile on his face as he muttered to himself.


End file.
